Bicycles have been used in this country and throughout the world for many years. They provide recreation, exercise, and are convenient means of transportation for short trips. Over the course of the many years of the bicycle's existence, there have been many structural changes streamlining its design and improving its efficiency. The result is that today we have sleek, lightweight and fast bicycles which are capable of efficiently transferring the energy from the bicycle rider's legs to the wheels of the bicycle. Unfortunately, the design of bicycle seats, although streamlined, have not evolved to provide the bicycle rider with the degree of comfort which is desired and needed.
The problem with conventional bicycle seats is that they do not provide support for the rider where it is needed. Most of the support from these seats is centered on the sub scrotal area. Use of this type of seat design continuously over a long period of time can cause ureathal damage and penile numbness. In order to avoid these undesirable side effects which stem from use of the conventional bicycle seat, it would be desirable to have a bicycle seat which shifted the support and consequent pressure away from the sub scrotal area to the ishium of the inferior ramus of the pelvic bone. These are the main bones which normally support the body in a sitting position and are consequently better suited to take the pressure from the bicycle seat.
This problem has been recognized in the past and there has been a number of attempts to design a bicycle seat which would provide support where it is most needed. The problem with these prior attempts at improving the structural design of the bicycle seat is that it was never recognized that in order to maximize the comfort and efficiency of the seat it is necessary to design the seat so that the weight of the bicycle rider is uniformly distributed over the entire surface of the seat. This uniform weight distribution eliminates any areas of high pressure on the rider and causes an increase in both long and short term comfort.